


Cover- Equilibrium

by blanketforyourshock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketforyourshock/pseuds/blanketforyourshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for augustbird’s fic, Equilibirum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover- Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341311) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



You can check out more of my book covers  [here](http://blanketforyourshock.tumblr.com/tagged/fake+book+covers) .


End file.
